Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. In particular, small cell deployments can be provided such that a number of small cell radios can be deployed in an area such that their coverage areas can be overlaid by a number of macro cell radios. In general, small cell radios can provide access to a service provider's network in areas when connectivity to the service provider's macro cell network may be limited due to interference, subscriber density or the like. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical for deployments including small cell radios having coverage areas overlaid by macro cell radio.
In current deployments, setting a maximum transmit power for small cell radios and providing load balancing between macro and small cell radios is based largely on interference considerations and do not consider impacts to high mobility UEs. High mobility UEs are UEs can have a high rate of location change in comparison to other UEs for a given deployment, such as, for example, subscribers/UEs on a train, in a car, or the like for a given area. Basing small cell maximum power control and load balancing decisions on interference considerations alone can lead to suboptimal capacity for a communication network such that the number of high mobility UEs that can be served by small cell radios in a given area will be limited. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in providing small cell maximum transmit power control and load balancing for high mobility UEs in a network environment.